Cómo educar a tu dragona
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: ¿Qué se puede hacer con una dragona que aparece repentinamente en la ciudad y la cual termina causando mucha destrucción además de asesinar a muchas personas en el proceso? Simple: Educarla al estilo de Hyodou Issei [Capítulo 1]
1. Prólogo: La aparición

**Saludos queridos amigos!**

 **Antes de continuar con algo más… Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para todos! Quizás sea un poco tarde expresarles lo de feliz navidad ahora, pero bueno, creo que la intención es lo importante, ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que hayan pasado estas fiestas muy bien y en compañía, y si no pues igual se les desea mucho bienestar, no importa cuál sea la situación. Yo aquí les vengo trayendo esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió por algunos animes que he visto hace algún tiempo y también por algún que otro juego que, aunque ahora no pueda jugar, sí me acuerdo mucho de ellos. Espero que les guste, por ahora sólo será el prólogo, y de acuerdo a las reacciones que tenga esta nueva historia veré si subo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejaré con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi, menos la nueva trama que he desarrollado para esta historia y el OC que introduje.**

 **Cómo educar a tu dragona**

 **Prólogo**

 **La aparición y el castigo**

—Hnnn-nnggg… —.

Cierta jovencita de largo y ondulado cabello rubio pálido, la cual estaba desnuda, se levantaba lentamente de entre los escombros de los edificios destruidos a su alrededor. Tosiendo y gimiendo en silencio por el dolor, sus piernas logran erguirse y, con calma a la vez que se tomaba su brazo izquierdo el cual sangraba por un gran corte, fue caminando, tratando de alejarse de la polvareda que la rodeaba. La chica, a la que se la veía con bastantes moretones en el cuerpo y uno en su mejilla derecha, ocasionados por varios golpes fuertes, pasó un par de minutos caminando y, luego de unos cuantos manotazos leves, ella pudo salir de la nube de polvo. Como era de esperarse, el panorama era terrible: todo estaba devastado hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, los edificios, tanto los altos como las casas pequeñas, tenían sus restos regados por el lugar, las sirenas de las ambulancias y la policía se escuchaban a la par de los gritos de terror de las personas que huían de, sea lo que sea o quien sea, que haya causado todo ese desastre.

Respirando entrecortadamente y mostrando una expresión de indiferencia pero también de dolor, aquella chica rubia sigue caminando en línea recta, sin un rumbo fijo al parecer.

Pero tan solo segundos después, una figura humana cae del cielo, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo, creando un ligero sismo y provocando que la jovencita se sorprendiera y cayera hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Aquella figura humana pertenecía a un joven muchacho de corto cabello negro, quien permaneció en el suelo, en la misma pose de aterrizaje, por unos segundos, luego se levanta y observa a la chica fríamente. La rubia lo observa también, por unos segundos pasmada, pero luego… enfadada, muy enfadada.

—T-Tú… ¡TÚ! ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¿¡Cómo… cómo te atreves a lastimarme?! ¿¡A mí, la gran Dragona del Desierto?! ¡La que puede destruir ciudades enteras solo con sus garras! ¡La que quita la vida de miles de humanos con un único rugido! ¡No sabes con quién te has metido, desgraciado! ¡Vas a pagar caro por tu gran insolencia! ¡GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —.

La rubia, quien se había auto-proclamado como la "Gran Dragona del Desierto", en realidad poseía ciertas características físicas que la hacían merecedora de tal título, como por ejemplo una gran cola de dragón que sobresalía de su espalda, dos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, algunas escamas que podían vérsele en ciertas partes de su rostro, piernas y torso, ojos bestiales, y… por último, cuando profirió ese grito, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar: ella se hacía más grande, su cuerpo más robusto, sus extremidades se alargaban y su cara se ensanchaba. Se estaba transformando en un dragón, pese al gran dolor que estaba sintiendo por todas sus heridas. Parecía que la ira era mucho más que dicho dolor.

— **¡AHORA SÍ, PAGARÁS POR LOS GOLPES QUE ME HAS DADO, ESCORIA HUMANA! ¡PRIMERO ME DESHARÉ DE TI Y LUEGO TERMINARÉ DE DESTRUIR ESTA ASQUEROSA CIUDAD Y A TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE VIVAN AQUÍ!** —bramó la dragona mientras se posicionaba para el ataque, con su voz femenina ahora más grave y atronadora, más... monstruosa.

El joven azabache, quien al parecer era el culpable del hecho de que la chica dragona se viera tan enojada, solo la miraba con la misma expresión de frialdad de antes, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella se empezó a transformar hasta que terminara, tampoco se le vio atisbo de miedo cuando la dragona rugió con aquellas palabras en sus fauces, mostrándose muy atemorizante. Cuando la chica ya estuvo completamente transformada en aquella bestia alada y de escamas amarillentas y lista para saltar encima del muchacho con sus enormes fauces de afilados colmillos, sucedió algo sorprendente: el pelinegro desapareció repentinamente frente a los ojos de la dragona, dejándola confundida, solo para reaparecer frente a ella y darle un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro y así mandándola a volar lejos, logrando que choque contra varios edificios para así detener el viaje que se ganó.

El joven de cabello negro pudo escuchar el estruendo característico que vino de lejos, señal de que el cuerpo de la dragona chocó contra una estructura que la detuvo… a duras penas, pero la detuvo por fin. El muchacho entonces se elevó en el aire para luego volar con una velocidad de vértigo para así poder llegar en menos de medio minuto hasta la locación de su enemiga. Una vez allí espero por un par de minutos, observando sin pestañear la humareda que provocó la destrucción de la zona, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir una silueta que trataba de salir, a paso lento y tambaleante.

Sí, era la dragona, pero ahora de vuelta en su forma humana, ésta vez viéndosele muy malherida, todos los golpes de antes estaban más graves y ahora tenía cortes más profundos en varias partes de su cuerpo. Parece que el golpe que recibió tuvo peores consecuencias de las que se pudo ver en un primer momento…

—B-Basta… Basta… —balbuceaba agotada la joven mientras caminaba, tambaleándose, como si estuviera ebria, pero lo cierto es que tanto el golpe como el choque la dejaron aturdida, hasta que al final terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos apoyadas mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aliento.

En eso el pelinegro la mira, siempre con esa estoica expresión, para después acercarse a ella pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y la rubia levanta su rostro lentamente, encontrándose de frente con el sujeto que la agravió. Su rostro entonces se mostró agrio, su disgusto e ira podían palparse de lejos aun cuando estuviera débil.

—M-Maldito… Desgraciado… ¿Cómo… pudiste atreverte… a herirme de esta manera? A mí… la gran dragona del desierto… la poderosa, la única… e inigualable… ¿Por qué… por qué mierda lo hiciste, basura? —la chica dragona de cabello rubio escupe esas palabras con cizaña y un odio ciego en su voz, tratando de sostenerle la mirada al pelinegro a pesar de sus heridas y moretones en su rostro.

El joven afila la mirada.

—Apareciste repentinamente en este mundo, empezaste a atacar la ciudad porque sí, destruyendo todo lo que se te interponía y asesinando a miles de personas, causando así grandes daños, intenté detenerte por las buenas pero me atacaste, queriendo asesinarme también… ¿¡Y todavía preguntas porqué mierdas lo hice?! —grita exasperado el azabache como respuesta, haciendo señas con su mano, mostrando todo el desastre a su alrededor.

La chica solo frunce el ceño.

—¡Eres… un imbécil! ¡Es… la naturaleza… de todos los dragones! ¡No puedes… hacer nada… no pueden hacer nada! ¡Es lo que… los dragones hacemos, debemos hacer! ¡Todo se nos puede permitir, inclusive el destruir, el matar, asesinar a seres inferiores que solo estorbnnnnggg…! —

En ese momento el patético discurso de la chica fue silenciado con un agarre en su garganta. El muchacho se le acercó sorpresivamente, sin que ella pudiera preverlo, y la tomó del cuello con fuerza, impidiéndole así hablar.

—… Debería matarte, asqueroso dragón, debería acabar con tu miserable existencia aquí mismo —susurra el azabache, mirando con una ira más fuerte que la de ella, una ira que tenía razón y eso era lo que pesaba —Mira que ponerse a destruir, a matar, porque es un derecho, porque es ley… pues entonces yo también te mataré a ti porque es mi derecho, porque tu vida no vale nada en comparación con las miles con las decidiste acabar en un maldito abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eres sólo basura, y me encargaré de ti ahora… mismo —.

— **Isse, espera** —

Una pequeña pero grave voz a un lado aparece repentinamente, llamando la atención del joven justo a tiempo. En su hombro derecho una nube rojiza se arremolina, tomando una forma draconica que al final se transformó en un pequeño dragón del mismo color de la nube que lo antecedió.

El muchacho de cabello negro cesó un poco en su agarre, dándole una mínima chance de supervivencia a la chica, la cual ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Qué carajos es lo que quieres ahora, Ddraig? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —pregunta enojado el aludido, sin voltearse a mirar al dragón en su hombro.

— **Sí, sé perfectamente que estás ocupado, Isse… pero te pediré algo que no te gustará… y es que te detengas** —responde el dragón.

Issei voltea la mirada hacia él, quedándose en silencio y mostrando una cara escalofriante, algo que hizo tragar con fuerza al pequeño lagarto alado.

—… ¿Qué… dijiste? —pregunta de nuevo el pelinegro, tranquila pero aterradoramente, queriendo que su compañero le repita su respuesta porque creyó haber escuchado mal.

—… **Que te detengas** —le responde Ddraig, dudando un poco al principio de repetir su respuesta.

—¿Qué me detenga?... ¿¡Que me detenga, dices?! ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco, Ddraig?! ¡¿Qué no basta con que esta desgraciada haya aparecido de la nada y destruido nuestra ciudad?! ¡¿La ciudad en la que vivimos, eh?! ¡¿La ciudad en la que hay muchas personas importantes, el hogar de gente inocente la cual murió a manos de ella?! ¡No me pidas que me detenga o que me calme, Ddraig, porque no lo haré! ¡Esta perra merece morir!... De hecho la muerte sería muy poco para ella… pero es el único precio que tiene para pagar —responde Issei. Su mirada temblaba por la furia, y estaba a nada de apretar el cuello de la chica dragona con todas sus fuerzas para dejarla por fin sin vida.

— **¡Pues de eso mismo es de lo que te quiero hablar, Isse! ¡Espera! Detente, reconsidéralo… Si la muerte es poco para ella entonces merece un castigo mayor, ¿por qué no la dejas vivir? Déjala con vida y sufriendo, así valdrá más la pena, estoy más que seguro que sacarás buen provecho de esto** —comenta el dragón de la dominación, recomendando su idea a la vez que tratando de hacer que su portador entre en razón para que pensara como él.

El pelinegro sólo queda observando a la rubia, la cual intentaba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre, no tenía fuerzas para nada y encima le faltaba el aire, dentro de muy poco tiempo moriría por asfixia, así que técnicamente el muchacho tenía poco tiempo para pensar en las palabras de su compañero dragón… afortunadamente no necesito mucho de dicho tiempo para tomar una decisión.

De un momento a otro Issei suelta a la chica la cual cae estrepitosamente al suelo, desparramándose como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, además tosiendo mientras trataba desesperadamente de tomar un poco de aire.

Tan solo segundos después, tanto la rubia como el azabache, oyeron pisadas en la lejanía, signo de que varias personas se acercaban corriendo a su posición.

—¡Isseeee! ¡Isseeeee! —sonaban a lo lejos dos voces femeninas distintas, clamando por la atención del muchacho de cabello negro, quien se da vuelta para poder descubrir a dos chicas que venían corriendo, una poseía un largo y lacio cabello rojizo suelto y la otra un largo y lacio cabello negro atado en una coleta. La chica dragona, la cual seguía en el suelo tosiendo, las observa por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados para después seguir tratando de recuperarse.

—¡Isseee! ¿¡Estás bien?! —la joven de cabello negro logró llegar a él y se acercó un poco más, viéndosele preocupada por el bienestar del muchacho.

—Sí, Akeno, ya te dije con anterioridad que estaría bien… y mírame, aquí estoy, perfectamente, tal y como se los prometí a ti, a Rias y a los demás. Ya les manifesté que no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí —responde el aludido tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica, la cual parece fruncir ligeramente el ceño a la vez que le tomaba ambas manos al joven.

—N-No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, p-porque siempre lo haré, no me importa cuánto poder poseas y puedas así defenderte por tu cuenta, e-eres… eres alguien muy especial para mí, Isse, ya lo sabes, así que… me preocuparé por ti ahora y siempre —expresó Akeno mientras miraba fijamente a Issei, sonrojada y algo nerviosa mientras tenía en alto el agarre de sus manos con las del muchacho.

Issei entonces sonríe ampliamente mientras observaba de una manera calmada a su compañera, la cual, aparte de sorprenderse, se pone más nerviosa y sonrojada con esa reacción del muchacho.

—Gracias, Akeno, lo aprecio mucho —dijo Issei, mostrándose feliz por aquellas palabras que le había dedicado su amiga, contrastando enormemente con la personalidad que había mostrado en batalla hace unos cuantos minutos.

Akeno entonces empieza a temblar y murmurar por lo bajo sin dejar de observar como hipnotizada los ojos del pelinegro, el cual lucía algo confundido con el comportamiento de la chica que parecía ahora un tomate.

De repente Rias aparece en escena, cortando el rollo ya que empujó con sus caderas a Akeno, sacándola de su lugar para que ella pudiera ahora tomar las manos del muchacho.

—¿¡Y-Y qué hay de mí, eh?! ¡Y-Yo también estuve muy preocupada por ti, Isse! ¡N-No te olvides de mí, por favooor! —exclamó Rias, con los ojos llorosos y sonrojada también mientras sostenía con firmeza las manos de su compañero, el cual la observaba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por ese comportamiento que claramente demostraba falta de atención… y amor.

—A ti también te agradezco mucho el que te preocupes por mí, Rias, pero… no debiste haberle hecho eso a Akeno. Si querías preguntarme sobre mi estado pudiste haberlo hecho de buena manera —agradeció el muchacho con una sonrisa, pero luego frunciendo el ceño y reprendiendo a la pelirroja por ese acto, la cual se asusta al principio pero luego baja la mirada, avergonzada y sintiendo culpa.

—L-Lo… lo siento, Isse, y… lo siento, Akeno, de verdad —la aludida se disculpa con ambos jóvenes por su erróneo accionar. Akeno primeramente luce ligeramente enojada, pero luego sonríe y acepta dichas disculpas al igual que Issei.

Después de eso el joven se da la vuelta para observar a la rubia que trataba de levantarse, parecía que ya había recuperado algo del aliento perdido pero aun así las heridas en su cuerpo no le permitían hacer mucho esfuerzo. En eso él se agacha y ella puede mirarlo a la cara por breves momentos… ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabras, pero Issei pudo ver con claridad el odio que le transmitió la chica tan solo con la vista, aunque él le respondió con la misma cara de inexpresión de antes. Después de eso el muchacho alargó el brazo hasta que su mano pudo tocar la nuca de la chica dragona.

—¿Qué…? g-ggggh… —.

Los ojos de la rubia se dieron vuelta hacia arriba mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, perdiendo la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, desestabilizándose y terminando por desmayarse. Luego Issei se levanta, pero sin dejar de mirarla, ahora con seriedad en sus ojos.

—Isse, eeehmmm… Yuuto, Koneko y Asia están junto con Sona y sus siervos tratando de ayudar a las personas en la ciudad, realmente todo esto… fue un duro e inesperado golpe, ella ha causado muchos destrozos, muchas vidas se perdieron —expresó Rias, cortando el silencio mientras daba un paso hacia delante. La tristeza podía notarse claramente en su rostro mientras hablaba y observaba al pelinegro, Akeno también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Issei inspira y expira lentamente y de manera que ambas chicas detrás de él lo escucharan al momento que cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera pensando lo siguiente que debería hacer.

—¿Qué… es lo que pasará con ella, Isse? —pregunta Akeno, mirándolo con una mano en su corazón, intrigada por ver el siguiente movimiento de su compañero.

Esa… era una muy buena pregunta.

Pareció que, como parte de la respuesta, el muchacho de cabello negro se agachó nuevamente, esta vez para cargar el cuerpo de la chica dragona entre sus brazos, y así finalmente levantarla.

—Seré franco con ustedes… Quería asesinarla en un primer momento, pero Ddraig me propuso escoger otro castigo más… adecuado para ella —responde el joven cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar cara a cara con sus amigas, quienes lucían pasmadas —La dejaré vivir para que sea mi sirvienta. Es muy seguro que eso no le gustará para nada y, puesto que es un dragón, será un eterno sufrimiento por su inflado ego. Vivirá sirviéndome hasta el fin de los días —termina la respuesta, dejando boquiabiertas a Rias y a Akeno por esa drástica decisión. En sus rostros se vio la inminente queja por su rechazo, pero Issei las calló de antemano —Gastarán saliva en vano si piensan quejarse y hacerme tratar de entrar en razón para escoger otro castigo, ya es lo que he decidido y así se quedará. Punto —dice él de manera tajante y seria, logrando que las dos chicas mantengan sellados sus labios —Ah, y Rias, por favor dile a tu hermano que solicito una reunión urgente, cuanto antes pueda presentarse en el viejo edificio de la academia será mejor, hay que tratar todo este asunto lo antes posible. Además quiero que le digas a Sona que llame a su hermana porque también quiero hablar con ella —pidió luego.

—S-Sí, claro Isse, lo haré de inmediato —responde la pelirroja, algo nerviosa y accediendo a cumplir la petición que le fue hecha.

—Te lo agradezco —responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa pequeña, para después observar la destrucción a su alrededor, luego a la rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos y finalmente suspirar —Justo cuando yo pensaba que los problemas se habían acabado… —murmuró él, con cierto fastidio en su tono de voz.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Y aquí acabó… por el momento. Si les gustó les agradecería que me lo comentaran, si ha faltado algo o creen que debería agregar algo a futuro también me encantaría que lo expongan, me ayudarían mucho si lo hacen.**

 **Yo ya me despido, no sin antes desearles mucha suerte a todos.**

 **Hasta luego!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Reunión de emergencia

**¡Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Espero se encuentren muy bien, seguro se han preguntado el dónde he estado en todos estos días. Bueno, me he tomado un descanso de todo esto, lo he dejado de lado (temporalmente, claro está) aunque el error que he cometido fue en no dar aviso de ello y me disculpo sinceramente, espero que este nuevo capítulo pueda compensarlo.**

 **Con respecto a las demás historias, hay ideas con "Mi ángel guardián", posiblemente sea el próximo fic a actualizar, con las demás todavía nada, hay bloqueo lamentablemente, espero que pueda pasar pronto.**

 **Pasaré a responder sus comentarios rápidamente:**

 **-"DdraigTrueEmperor9": Hola amigo! Gracias por tu comentario. Para responderte (y revelar unos pequeñísimos spoilers de antemano) diré que ésta historia transcurre de manera paralela a "Mi ángel guardián" (con eso respondo en parte tus dudas de Rias y Akeno y el por qué Issei tiene cabello negro), pero si te han quedado dudas no te preocupes que las respuestas te las iré dando de a poco, de el por qué esta historia es paralela. Tratando el tema de Ddraig, él sintió algo por esa chica en un primer momento… pero yo te recomiendo que no hagas conjeturas apresuradas porque lo que vendrá después será algo… increíble.**

 **-"inuyashadaiyoukai": Hola amigo! Gracias por tu review. Voy a citar parte de mi respuesta anterior para ti, y con ello ya estoy afirmando que sí, Issei será bastante poderoso, pero habrán ciertos acontecimientos que lo pondrán a prueba mucho más.**

 **-"Darkness-1997": Hola amigo, gracias por tu comentario. Sí, aquí habrá un Issei muy diferente, y si bien es tal como lo describes aun habrán muchos sucesos que pondrán a prueba su carácter, espéralo y verás.**

 **-"TRYNDAMER95": Hola amigo! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-"hvick": Hola amigo! Gracias por exponer tu comentario y dudas. En sí Issei es bastante poderoso, pero no te preocupes que eso se nivelará con el tiempo. Aclaro que el grupo de Rias es de utilidad, se muestra en éste mismo capítulo. Bueno… en realidad no, pero ciertamente ellos ayudarán en todo el proceso. La historia tratará de otros temas también, no sólo de la relación que tendrán a partir de ahora Issei y la chica dragona, y si ellos tendrán un romance pues eso es algo que no tiene respuesta aún. Te recomiendo que sigas leyendo, no te defraudaré.**

 **-"ZeruXT": Hola! Gracias por tu comentario de apoyo, querido/a amigo/a.**

 **-"Nico48825": Gracias por comentario, querido amigo!**

 **-"Zafir09": Muchas gracias, querido/a amigo/a. Espero te guste éste nuevo capítulo.**

 **-"lux-kun": Muchas gracias por tu review, querido/a amigo/a.**

 **Bien, habiendo terminado con ello pasemos al capítulo. Sin más que decir (y perdón por la repetición) espero les guste.**

 **Cómo educar a tu dragona**

 **Capítulo 1: Reunión de emergencia / Después del desastre**

Issei soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se tomaba la frente, como si estuviera lamentándose lo que ocurría. Frente a él estaban sentados los dos maou Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán además del ángel Michael, todos juntos en una mesa redonda donde cabían perfectamente ellos cuatro.

¿Y qué era lo que hacían allí reunidos? La respuesta era simple: estaban tratando el gran accidente ocurrido hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos en la ciudad de Kuoh: el ataque de aquella chica dragona, quien había reducido más de la mitad del lugar a escombros y asesinado a muchas personas.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de todos los daños de infraestructura. Hablaré con varios arquitectos expertos en el inframundo, estarán gustosos de ayudar en esta causa. Podremos terminarlo todo en tan solo unas horas —habló Sirzechs, levantando su rostro luego de estar meditándolo, exponiendo parte de su idea con una sonrisa segura.

—Yo me voy a ocupar de que ésta noticia no se propague más allá de los límites de la ciudad, y si se ha filtrado por internet… bueno, será algo difícil, pero tenlo por seguro que nadie sabrá de esto, Isse —dijo la maou, observando con una sonrisa interesada y cariñosa al pelinegro, el cual le devuelve dicha mirada de igual manera.

—Eso estaría muy bien, Sirzechs, gracias. Y gracias también para ti, Sera, confío en ti —responde el muchacho con la misma expresión, causando que la aludida se sonrojara y mirara hacia un lado, un poco nerviosa, pero viéndosele feliz.

—Y yo te ayudaré a asistir a los heridos, Isse-kun, también tendré que hacer una excepción y revivir a todas las personas que hayan muerto en esta desafortunada experiencia que nos tocó vivir, ya que no era el plan divino —comentó Michael de manera calmada aunque sonando también afligido por esa desgracia.

—Te lo agradezco, Michael, aparte haremos que todas las personas olviden este suceso. En muy poco tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad… al menos para ellos —dijo Issei, recalcando en lo último que dice. Era claro que para los demonios y los ángeles esto sería algo difícil de lidiar y de olvidar también.

—Sí, pero si en la Tierra todo está en calma entonces los ánimos se estabilizarán tanto en el inframundo como en el paraíso —comentó el ángel nuevamente, ahora sonriendo.

—Aun así no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, ¿y si la próxima vez es peor? —preguntó Serafall, oyéndose y viéndosele algo preocupada.

—Concuerdo con Serafall, Isse. Sé que no has acabado con aquella… muchacha, quien atacó la ciudad, y ahora la mantienes bajo control, pero… sabes bien que, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de liberarse, volverá a atacar la ciudad y si eso ocurre puede que no logremos detenerla a tiempo… —dice el hombre de largo cabello rojizo, estando de parte de la maou con aquel pensamiento.

—Así es, Sirzechs, por lo que sabemos, en su gran mayoría, los dragones son impulsivos, arrogantes, inestables e incontrolables, esa dragona no está exenta de dichos puntos, sin contar que, si llega a despertar, estará muy furiosa… —recalcó Michael.

Issei sólo soltó un breve pero pesado suspiro al escuchar los comentarios, que iban como a modo de queja y reprenda, de aquellos importantes tres personajes.

—No va a suceder nada más, estén completamente seguros de ellos. Esta chica, que como bien ya saben, está bajo mi cuidado, no va a liberarse y no va a cometer ninguna otra tontería por un largo tiempo. Si lo intenta recibirá un duro escarmiento, ya he pensado en todo eso —responde seriamente el pelinegro, sin flaquear en su mirada ante los tres personajes más importantes junto a él.

—Yo estoy muy segura de que llevarás a cabo y muy bien lo que prometes, Isse —expresó Serafall, viendo al muchacho de la misma manera como lo había hecho antes, mostrando así que confiaba ciegamente en él.

Isse sonríe ante el buen gesto de la chica como parte de su agradecimiento. Sirzechs observó a ambos jóvenes y luego suelta un suspiro, viéndose además apenado. A su vez, él era observado por Michael, quien parecía divertirse con sus reacciones.

—No es que no esté consciente de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Isse, y tampoco de tus convicciones, es sólo… que me preocupo por el equilibrio entre los mundos, eso es todo —habló el demonio de largo cabello rojo.

—Descuida, Sirzechs, te comprendo a la perfección así que no pasa nada —expresó el pelinegro —Bueno, entonces creo que daremos por terminada esta reunión de emergencia. Ya cada uno de nosotros sabe lo que hay que hacer, mientras más rápido trabajemos mejor será para todos —.

Los presentes asintieron ante el comentario del muchacho, y acto seguido se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Cuando terminemos con todo esto me gustaría charlar contigo, Isse —dijo el hombre pelirrojo, seriamente, sin perder de vista al pelinegro, el cual también lo observaba de la misma manera.

—… Por supuesto —responde afirmativamente y a secas el aludido.

Sirzechs asiente con una pequeña sonrisa para luego retirarse al inframundo. Después de eso Serafall se acerca repentinamente al pelinegro.

—Isse, cualquier otra cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, estaré encantada de ayudarte —pidió Serafall mientras tomaba de repente ambas manos del muchacho y lo miraba con ojos soñadores. Issei le sonríe ante el buen gesto de predisposición.

—Agradezco tu voluntad para querer ayudar en más, Sera, pero por el momento sólo nos ocuparemos de los deberes presentes. Aunque no tengas dudas de que, si surge algún otro problema, te llamaré para que nos puedas asistir, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo —responde Serafall, agitando la cabeza para asentir con energía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. Después de eso se despidió de Issei y de Michael para ir a desempeñar el papel que le correspondía en todo el problema.

—Bueno, daré aviso en el paraíso para que así todos los ángeles disponibles puedan asistirnos, vendré en unos momentos con toda la ayuda posible —y con eso dicho Michael partió, dejando a Issei soló en la habitación.

El joven, a paso lento, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la sala para después abrirla y contemplar el paisaje más el gentil soplo de viento en su rostro. El pelinegro profirió un suspiro algo pesado, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo. En eso una nube rojiza aparece en su hombro derecho, materializándose en el conocido dragón de tamaño pequeño.

— **¿Qué sucede, Isse?** —pregunta Ddraig, observándolo.

—Pues… todavía me pregunto si fue una buena idea el no haber terminado con la vida de esta… chica dragona. Sirzechs puede tener razón, ella guardará rencor hacia mí y si logra escapar no me podré esperar nada bueno —responde el muchacho, sonando cansado sin dejar de observar el paisaje. Ddraig pareció escuchar que esa respuesta iba también a modo de reprensión por haberle sugerido el dejar viva a la joven.

— **Parece que me estás recriminando por ello…** —comenta el dragón, algo enojado. Issei no le responde — **Sólo te lo he sugerido porque me ha parecido que sería correcto el que la puedas apaciguar. Quizás tus métodos para lograrlo no sean tan buenos… pero creo que serviría el tenerla "atada" por un tiempo y enseñarle algo de modales, ¿no te parece?** —pregunta de nuevo.

Issei no le respondió, sólo cerró los ojos por unos instantes hasta que los volvió a abrir y finalmente ladear su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero escamoso.

—Puede que tengas razón… Tendré que intentarlo entonces. Va a ser duro y agotador, estoy casi seguro de ello, porque por lo que vi en su aura parece que es terca, alguien que no le gusta seguir órdenes y además salvaje. Sí, de nuevo tengo otro desafío —dijo el pelinegro, irguiéndose lentamente para ir al encuentro con los ángeles y así empezar con la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡! —.

Aquella jovencita, poseedora de un largo y ondulado cabello rubio y la cual fue la gran culpable de la destrucción de la ciudad de Kuoh, despertó abruptamente, casi saltando de la cama en la que se encontraba dormida, aunque parecía ser que ella no reparó en el hecho de que estaba ahora en una habitación, bastante cómoda aunque algo… escasa de color. Sólo procedió a tocarse varias partes de su cuerpo, como cerciorándose de que sólo hubiera sido una fantasía.

—Uuuufff… —la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio —Sólo… fue un maldito sueño… una maldita pesadilla. Bueno, después de todo jamás podría dejar que un débil humano me derrotara —comenta luego, tallándose aquellos bestiales ojos de iris amielados.

Pero, en eso, ella logra percatarse por fin del detalle que se ha mencionado aquí… el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Con lentitud fue sacándose las manos de su rostro, y abriendo los ojos, procedió a examinar la zona con una expresión que iba mostrándose más y más aturdida, sorprendida y sin poder creer nada de lo que vislumbraba. Se hallaba sentada sobre una cómoda cama, ubicada en la esquina de una habitación algo amplia, con algunos muebles y de escasa decoración. No era tan agradable a la vista puesto que carecía de colores, pero aun así quien sea que se hospedara allí debería de sentirse a gusto.

Aunque… eso no era en lo que la rubia estaba pensando.

—¿Q-Qué… mierda… es éste lugar? —se pregunta ella, mirando hacia todos lados una y otra y otra vez, percatándose de que nada fuera otro sueño o pesadilla, inclusive volvió a tocarse su cuerpo para más seguridad, dándose cuenta –para su pesar- que todo a su alrededor era verídico. Cuando intentó levantarse de su catre pudo apreciar que vestía un camisón largo, lo increíble era que ella no se haya dado cuenta antes de ese detalle —¿¡P-Pero por qué carajos estoy vestida así?! —exclamó luego, sin poder contener ese tono elevado, que demostraba su sorpresa y su enojo. El descubrir ese ropaje en su cuerpo la alentó a levantarse con más rapidez, tomándose la prenda y observándola como pudo, con un rostro de incredulidad total, empezando a temblar no sólo por el miedo sino también por el enojo y la negación. Sus ojos se levantaron para posarse en la ventana de la habitación, a través de la cual se filtraban los rayos del sol. A paso rápido se dirigió a ella, corriendo las cortinas y descubriendo el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella.

—N-No… No, esto… no puede estar pasando… —susurra ella. Todo su cuerpo, inclusive su voz, tiritaban más que antes por el miedo y la sorpresa. Sus orbes oculares vislumbraban un jardín amplio y con un color verde vivaz, además de un par de árboles pero sobretodo un montón de casas alrededor, más el cielo azul despejado que adornaba todo. Ciertamente esa era una escena muy bella… aunque la chica de cabello rubio parece que pensaba lo contrario —Este… es el mundo humano, pero… ¿¡cómo?! Si esto no es un sueño, entonces… quiere decir que terminé destruyendo casi toda esta ciudad, esos edificios en la lejanía… los destruí por completo, ¡es imposible! Si no fue un sueño… ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí parada!? —.

La chica rubia se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, todo eso resultaba una completa locura, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que decía, cómo pensar o reaccionar adecuadamente ante una situación de tal calibre. Si todo lo que soñó fue solo eso, un sueño, debería de estar de vuelta en su mundo… pero no era así, ella estaba en la tierra de los humanos, seguía allí, entonces ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Luego recordó un hecho puntual… el final de su "pesadilla" en dónde era derrotada por ese extraño humano joven de cabello negro, después notar a dos presencias más que vinieron para estar junto a él, hablarle cosas que ella no entendió y finalmente dejarla inconsciente. Juraría que ella sintió además la presencia de otro dragón… pero por alguna extraña razón le era muy difícil el poder demostrar que esas sospechas eran ciertas.

Mientras ella seguía observando el paisaje del exterior, una presencia ajena se coló en el cuarto sin que se dé cuenta.

—Bueno, hasta que al fin has despertado —dijo aquella figura humana con aquella masculina y fría voz.

La joven rubia se asustó a tal grado de pegar un buen salto y chocar contra la pared, golpeándose y lastimándose un poco, aquella reacción era la más obvia puesto que pensaba que estaba sola y que no aparecería nadie.

Después de sobarse la cabeza y un par de leves gemidos de dolor, la muchacha se incorpora con lentitud hasta poder quedar erguida nuevamente. Sus ojos se abren de par en par hasta descubrir la imagen de la presencia que yacía con ella en la misma habitación, y su rostro no pudo más que desdibujarse en expresiones de gran sorpresa… e ira.

—T-Tú… ¡TÚ! —gritó la chica, observando con mucho rencor al joven pelinegro que estaba parado enfrente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba más y más y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Sí, era Issei, y él sólo le devolvía una mirada indiferente y a la vez cansada —¡Maldito desgraciado, hijo de perra! ¿¡Qué carajos es lo que está suc…?! ¡A-AAAAGHHH! —.

La jovencita, movida por la ira, intentó acercarse con rapidez hacia el azabache para poder asestarle un fuerte golpe, pero fue abruptamente detenida por una intensa y corta descarga eléctrica, proveniente de un lugar desconocido, y la cual logró que la chica cayera al suelo como si fuera un saco de papas.

—¿Q-Qué… de-monios…? —balbuceó ella, temblando y tratando de comprender lo que le había sucedido… pero obviamente sin tener ninguna respuesta.

—Deberías calmarte —habló Issei nuevamente, con el mismo tono que demostraba su impasibilidad ante esa escena.

La rubia, como pudo, alzó su cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de furia tremenda, al parecer lo que le sucedió no era suficiente como para "calmarla", e Issei lo sabía muy bien, ella tenía un espíritu salvaje e indomable.

—¿C-Calmarme? —pregunta ella entre dientes, riéndose brevemente para luego empezar a hacer fuerza.

Inmediatamente la presión en el ambiente subió muchísimo, a tal grado que era muy difícil respirar. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente lo que la rubia estaba tratando de hacer… quería transformarse en dragón otra vez.

—¡GY-YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —.

Pero al parecer no tendría ninguna oportunidad de lograrlo…

Otra descarga eléctrica, más fuerte que la primera, recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven de cabello dorado tosco, causando que quedara tirada en el suelo, muy agitada y sin casi nada de fuerzas.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Issei nuevamente, dando un par de paso hasta quedar frente a ella y luego acuclillarse y acercarse más a su rostro.

La joven tenía una mirada que expresaba su agotamiento y confusión, aparte de tener un hilo de saliva escurriendo por un lado de su boca. Issei soltó un breve suspiro para después acercar su mano izquierda a ella y emitir una tenue luz de color verde.

—Esto ayudará a que recobres un poco la consciencia —expresó él al momento que terminaba aquel tratamiento. Después de eso él se irguió y extendió su mano derecha en señal de querer ayudar la chica postrada en el suelo, la cual lo mira con una expresión seria y a la vez confundida —Vamos, levántate —dijo el muchacho.

La rubia entendió cuál era la intención del joven pelinegro, y sin más apartó aquella asistencia con un manotazo.

—A-léjate… de mí —masculló en voz alta la chica gruñona, levantándose como pudo sin la ayuda de Issei, quien la observaba con una mirada reprobatoria y un suspiro de agotamiento. La chica aun temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar —¿Qué… carajos… está pasando aquí? Quiero saberlo… todo, y quiero saberlo ahora —exigió seriamente la muchacha, mirando con la misma expresión de antes al pelinegro, el cual seguía mostrándose impasible, lo cual colmó la paciencia de la chica dragona gruñona en muy pocos segundos —¡Contéstame, desgraciado hijo de p…! —.

…

El chocante sonido de aquella fuerte bofetada se escuchó en toda la habitación, puede que hasta en toda la casa. La mejilla izquierda de la chica de cabello rubio lucía ahora enrojecida por ese golpe y su ojo izquierdo lagrimeaba levemente mientras ella se tomaba la zona afectada con una mano y contemplaba al pelinegro con una expresión atónita.

Sí, Issei le había propinado una cachetada para que se pudiera calmar.

—Será mejor que te controles y empieces a respetarme si no quieres tener más castigos —dijo el joven fríamente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a aquella joven frente a él.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo agachó su mirada enfurecida, reprimiendo cualquier demostración de odio que sentía por él.

—Te voy a explicar como son y serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, a ver si con eso logro que te puedas calmar aunque sea un poco —dijo el pelinegro —Primero que nada estás en mi casa, ésta es una habitación para huéspedes. No tengo que aclararte que sigues en el mundo de los humanos, eso ya lo debes de saber, ¿no? Y la ciudad que destruiste hace tres días ahora está totalmente reconstruida, por lo que no llegaste a destruir absolutamente nada —aclaró luego.

La rubia ahora abrió sus ojos tan grandes como si fueran platos. ¿"Hace tres días"? ¿Han pasado tres días hasta ese momento? Es decir que ella estuvo inconsciente por todo ese tiempo, todo fue real después de todo, pero aún más impresionante… ¿sus esfuerzos por querer reducir esa ciudad a escombros fue… completamente en vano? Ella no podía creerlo…

—Como bien sabes ambos luchamos entre sí, intenté hacerte entrar en razón, intenté hacer que cambiaras de parecer y dejaras de destruir cuanto se te cruzara en el camino… pero no lo logré, por lo que tuve que optar por la fuerza, por ello fuiste derrotada y luego te dejé inconsciente. El motivo por el cual has despertado aquí después de tres días es por el castigo que decidí imponerte antes que tu inminente muerte: serás mi sirvienta por la eternidad… o hasta que yo decida que sea el momento apropiado para reducir tu condena. Hasta ese momento me servirás, me ayudarás con los quehaceres cotidianos, ya sean de la casa u otros, además de otras cosas —.

La joven rubia ahora lo miraba totalmente atónita, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Bajo la seria contemplación del azabache, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de la muchacha hasta que decantó en una risa burlona.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! —.

La risotada que pegó la rubia bien podía echar abajo las paredes de la casa. Al parecer aquella explicación fue tomada como una burla por su parte.

—¡Esta debe ser la mejor broma que he escuchado en mi vida! —exclamó la chica. Sí ella no creyó lo que Issei le dijo…

Por su parte, el azabache sólo la observaba con la misma seria mirada de antes, sin flaquear en su demostración de serenidad y frialdad a la vez. Quería que su compañera entendiera que no estaba más en posición de querer desafiarlo de ninguna manera, pero al parecer esto no estaba funcionado.

—¡¿Yo, sirvienta de un asqueroso humano que hizo trampas para poder derrotarme?! ¡JA! ¡Muy buena broma, aparte de estúpida! ¡Jamás me rebajaría a tal nivel! ¡Ni en sueños! No me arrodillaría ante un ser de una raza tan miserable como la tuya, idiota. ¿Ser tu sirvienta para "ayudarte en quehaceres de la casa y demás"? ¿Y luego aprovecharte de que "tu sirvienta" tiene tal aspecto femenino para poder abusar sexualmente de ella? Sé cómo piensan ustedes, cucarachas. Sólo son unos cerdos asquerosos, son basura, son… —

¡PLAF!

Otra fuerte cachetada se escuchó en la habitación. Ahora la mejilla derecha de la joven estaba enrojecida, más que la otra. Inmediatamente ella se tomó la zona afectada, y estalló en furia contra el muchacho de cabello negro.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUT…! ¡G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —

La chica intentó lanzarse sobre él nuevamente para vengarse del golpe, pero le fue imposible por otra descarga eléctrica, la tercera que sufría en el día, y la cual la dejó tiritando en el suelo.

Issei observó el deplorable estado en el que su acompañante se encontraba ahora. Él sintió un poco de pena, pero por otra parte consideró que era lo justo, ella se lo merecía después de todo y además no era un ser humano, era un dragón que provocó un tremendo caos en el pasado, por lo tanto el castigo se lo estaba teniendo bien merecido.

—B-Bas-ta… basta… yo n-no merezco… esto —se quejó la chica dragona, habiendo después recuperado algo de su aliento. Issei se cruzó de brazos, luego se agachó para poder agarrar el cuerpo de la chica y cargarla.

—Suél-tame… —ordena ella, pero el pelinegro no le hace caso, hasta el momento en que él decide dejarla nuevamente en su cama.

—Dices no merecer esto pero bien que casi desapareces a toda una ciudad. Provocaste un caos allá afuera, por lo tanto te tienes bien merecido todo esto. Yo estaba por asesinarte dado el nivel de tus crímenes, pero han apelado a ti porque creyeron que podrías redimirte, que podría cambiar lo que hiciste —le susurra el muchacho a la jovencita mientras ella estaba tendida en su catre. Ella sólo le dedicaba una mirada furiosa y nada más —Todo lo que te dije, todo acerca de tu castigo, es completamente real, así que yo te aconsejo que lo aceptes y cumplas con dicho castigo lo mejor que puedas si es que quieres tener una mínima oportunidad de irte —dijo Issei, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La rubia sólo esboza una mueca de desagrado total.

—Tsk… sigue soñando… jamás seré una sirvienta de un humano, ni ahora… ni nunca —dice la chica.

Issei la observa ahora enojado, realmente estaba siendo bastante dura.

Después de eso él se levanta con pesadez, y lentamente se dirige a la puerta, no sin antes darse la vuelta y encarar de nuevo a la nueva integrante de la casa.

—Vendré en un par de horas, y no me importará si estás descansada o no, vendré y haré que te levantes de esa cama, empezarás con tu labor hoy mismo. No me importa cuántas quejas pongas, no me importa las estupideces que digas, vas a cumplir con tu castigo y lo harás bien si no quieres morir —.

Y con esas palabras, dichas con bastante enojo, Issei se retira de la habitación, casi azotando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica de larga cabellera rubia sólo pudo apretar con fuerza sus dientes y sus puños mientras contemplaba la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja en un lenguaje inentendible por su malísima suerte.

¿Qué será de ella de ahora en adelante? Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Y hasta aquí ha llegado por el momento.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, si fue así les agradecería dejar su comentario.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo en unos cuantos días con otras actualizaciones. Mucha suerte a todos!**

 **Saludos y hasta luego!**


End file.
